kf_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Succubus
Succubus AKA Lilly Luthor is a superhero with the ability to travel between Limbo and the living world. She primarily operates out of Dodge City with her husband Scan Man, her adopted son Barcode Boy, and the rest of The Invincibles. Origin Early Life Lilly Luthor grew up in Vancouver, Canada. She moved to Dodge City for university, where she met Aiden Luthor. They fell in love and later married. She opened a small flower shop in Dodge city, while her husband was working different jobs. Aiden and Lilly eventually tried to have a child, but it was discovered she was infertile. The Explosion One day, Aiden and a child named Jacob Harris were caught in an explosion at a grocery store, Aiden's workplace at the time. This caused Aiden and Jacob to become close, and by extension, Lilly got to know Jacob as well. They later decided to adopt Jacob, as he was an orphan. Lilly's Realisation Lilly had grown more and more suspicious about Aiden and Jacob disappearing randomly. One day, when Jacob had gone to school and Aiden to work, she looked through the house before work, and found a hidden compartment in Jacob's room containing the suits of Scan Man and Barcode Boy. Stunned at the realisation that her husband and son were superheroes, she later confronted them about it. She tried to tell them to stop, but Aiden and Jacob argued that Dodge City needed them. After much debate, Lilly eventually agreed to the ordeal. The Death of Scan Man One day, Jacob brought home Scan Man who was killed by their adversary Jaws. Jacob needed to change him out of his Scan Man costume before they could go to the hospital, and a terrified Lilly agreed. There was nothing the hospital could do, so he was sent to the morgue that night. Lilly told Jacob that the last thing he was not allowed to be Barcode Boy anymore, and he agreed. The Birth of Succubus The night after Aiden died, as his body was in the morgue, Lilly could not sleep due to her husband's death. All she wanted was to see Aiden again, and to have him back. She fell into what she thought was a dream, and arrived in Limbo for the first time. She saw Aiden, and they were both shocked. She said she wanted him to come back, and grabbed him. Then, she opened her eyes, and she was standing in the morgue. Frightened by her apparent teleportation, she thought it was a dream. Aiden, in one of the drawers, knocked on the top. Lilly was frightened by the noise, but then she opened the drawer, and in it- a perfectly healthy and alive Aiden. Convinced it was a dream, Lilly couldn't believe it, but Aiden was alive- and he remembered their encounter in limbo as she did. Eventually she believed he was alive, and they went home. Jacob was shocked but extremely happy when he found out about Aiden's Revival. The Formation of the Invincibles Although he had died at their previous encounter, Aiden was adamant that Jaws had to be brought down, despite Lilly not wanting him to suit up again. The three of them decided that they needed help. They contacted Captain Twister, Splash, Mr. Infinity, Sol, and Shift. They all met up to take down Jaws and his minion army. They all fought well together, and defeated Jaws. After the battle, Captain Twister suggested they form a team, which later became the Invincibles. Lilly agreed that once she figured out her powers, she would join the team to revive any member. The Visit For the week following the revival of Scan Man, Lilly had tried returning to Limbo, but was unsuccessful. However, exactly one week later, Lilly awoke in Limbo, greeted by Life and Death themselves. They explained to Lilly that she possessed the spirit of the Succubus, the child of Life and Death. They had this child in order to keep a balance between the living and dead states for humans, and would allow the spirit to possess a new body after it's previous died. The spirit cannot remember it's past lives, hence why Lilly did not know this. Life and Death explained to Lilly that she was able to bring one person back from Limbo (The place where human consciousnesses go for 24 hours after death) once a month, to bring them back to life, where they would be cured/healed of whatever caused their death (excluding old age). She is also able to bring a living person into Limbo, and leave them there, also once a month. They told Lilly that she is able to return from Limbo whenever she needs, if she ends up there. However, once she dies of old age, the succubus spirit will leave her, and move onto a new host. Lilly was astonished at this information, but thankful that her abilities were explained to her. Becoming Succubus Lilly decided to become a superhero by the name of Succubus, taking her name after the spirit that was passed onto her. Invincibles Career Succubus is only involved with the invincibles, and does not fight crime outside the group. This is because her powers do not change her ability to take on an enemy, and because of this she stays behind and jumps in only when needed. She is considered a founder, and is generally shies away from the public, not wanting anyone to know her secret. Powers/Abilities * Possessed by the Succubus Spirit, which enables her to: ** Bring one person per month back from Limbo (The place where human consciousnesses go for 24 hours after death) ** Bring one person per month to Limbo, effectively killing them ** Bring herself back to life if ever killed ** Visit limbo, and talk to the recently deceased is she so pleases Category:Heroes